The Antagonist
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: The world through the eyes of the antagonist of the story.


AN :I own nothing.

This is just a very old very incomplete and very rushed idea of mine which I could never properly change into a story which is loosely based on my immortality challenge.

Story start

(Ist person)

He quietly sat on his makeshift thrown observing his destroyed mansion with a dispassionate gaze . As his gaze turned away from the sun which was clearly visible through the partially broken walls of the once impressive building it settled on the corpse lying against the rubble .

His demeanor shifted to a somber almost melancholy expression . Looking at the vigilante Batman's body did not bring him any joy even though he had been his enemy who had been preventing him from achieving his goals . This was not the first time he had performed acts which he would later regret and he doubted it would be the last .

As he quietly went back to observing the sky he felt a twinge as his senses detected two approaching energy signatures from the West . He was a little surprised that only two members of the Justice League had showed up but on second thought it was not that surprising . They had probably rushed out to help their comrade before the rest of the members could regroup.

(Ist person)

As Naruko who was being carried by Wonder Woman approached the small deserted island in the Indian Ocean she could not shake of the feeling that something terrible had happened . She could just about make out the outline of a destroyed structure which had been quite expertly camouflaged with its surroundings from this distance . As she neared the island she could feel her heart start beating at an accelerated pace .

Reaching the island Wonder Woman put her down on the ground after which both of them ran into the ruin in search of their friend and comrade . After only a short time of frantic searching they found the room in which their friend's corpse was lying .

Naruko could feel an icy sensation creep into her stomach at the sight before her . Not believing her eyes she went and tried to find a pulse from Batman's body.

"There is no use for that" came the quiet voice which if she were to be honest startled her . Her attention had been so focused on the body in front of her that she had not even noticed the other occupant of the room .

(3rd person)

She and Wonder Woman both rounded on the other occupant of the room white hot fury was clearly visible in their eyes.

They saw was a young teenager who had platinum blonde hair and physical features which somewhat resembled Naruko's own sitting on a makeshift thrown . Apart from his feminine features his most remarkable feature were his grey ringed eyes .

Seeing that he had the two females attention he continued "I ensured he died swiftly . He suffered very little in his final moments."

His words only seemed to anger the two females more . Seeing this a melancholy smile appeared on his face .

"I thought killing him would bring me some form of closure instead all it brought for me was a deeper sadness . Another soul lost fighting for the wrong side."

Closing his eyes he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts before continuing " It was clear to me that he was giving his all to try and stop me but it sadly just was not enough. "

His eyes quietly drifted to the sky where there was a bright flash and what appeared to be a second although much less radiant sun appeared in the sky .

"If you insist on getting your shots in then I urge you to hurry there is little time left for closing arguments , the Eden project has entered its final stage."

Naruko quietly stepped forward she had barely been able to resist the urge to rush forward and attack the bastard before her because of her need to get some questions answered .

"It was all you wasn't it . All those other people we fought who had the same eyes as yours ?" she questioned .

"Yes that was all I" he answered quietly.

"Then who are you really ? I have only seen eyes like yours once but the man who wielded them is dead" she asked again

"Are you sure you want that question answered ?" he enquired . "Ignorance is bliss for a reason"

Seeing her resolute expression he sighed before answering "The earliest name given to me was Naruto Uzumaki."

Horrified at what she heard her immediate reaction had been denial . But a morbid curiosity still lingered within her . She wanted to probe further . This person shared her family name so maybe she could discover what her own origin was .

"Then who am I?" she asked him.

At this point Wonder Woman had been practically forgotten in the background.

The boy Naruto paused for a moment . He seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer before deciding to give caution to the wind and replied "You were my first attempt at creating artificial life . I believe the technical term for you is a homunculus. I used genetic material from my original body and energy which I supplied to form your soul . But you ultimately turned out to be defective since you also received some of my earliest memories in the process vastly limiting your potential as a living being . But in all honesty I am glad you turned out this way ."

The shocked girl whose mind was now working on autopilot involuntarily asked "why" .

Naruto quietly stood up from his seat and entered into a relaxed taijutsu stance , his expression for the first time displaying a hint of eagerness .

"Because you are as close an alternative as possible to myself and there is no one in the entire world I hate more than myself."


End file.
